<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apart and Together by LadyIrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252084">Apart and Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina'>LadyIrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Won't Say I'm In Love, Leo feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raga has a bit of a size kink, Zev has control issues, let's face it, save a Blurrg ride a Mandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din and Corin aren't the only ones in the Mandorin AU who gets to have a little fun...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>And possibly others appearing in later chapters, Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizla/Raga, Zev'sonya/Leave-it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A <b>huge</b> thank you to Cac0daemonia for coming up with the title when my brain was running on empty! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Mhi solus tome.</i> We are one together.<br/>
<i>Mhi solus dhar'tome.</i> We are one when parted.<br/>
<i>Mhi me'dinui an.</i> We share all.<br/>
<i>Mhi ba'juri verde.</i> We will raise warriors.</p>
<p>A brief silence follows, as if neither of them can quite believe what they just did, then Raga adds the final touch: "<i>Haat, ijaa, haa'it.</i>" Truth, honor, vision.</p>
<p>Paz repeats the words in a solemn voice. A pact made. A union forged.</p>
<p>Another silence follows, even longer, until Raga gently pulls free from his grip and reaches her hands up to take a hold of her helmet, pausing, waiting for him to do the same. </p>
<p>Snapping out of his disbelief that Raga had just agreed to be married to him, Paz reaches up to his helmet as well, takes a hold, and waits for her to take the lead. He knows what to do on the battlefield, how to win a fight, but he has no idea how to do this kind of thing. Paz' heart is beating so fast and so hard he's amazed his breastplate isn't rattling. The thought of showing his face is both terrifying and exciting. No one has seen his face since he was a boy. And he hasn't seen Raga since she was a skinny little thing with a button nose and wild, curly hair.</p>
<p>They take their helmets off at the same time.</p>
<p>Once his vision clears and adjusts to no longer be looking through the HUD, Paz sees that Raga has become one beautiful woman. Gone are the round and cute features, now she's all sleek elegance and adult allure. Sharp cheekbones and gorgeous lips. The hair is tamed by being braided into several plaits along her head and is gathered into a knot at her neck, but he can see some curls having escaped and suspects it is probably as wild as before. </p>
<p>Her almost feline eyes, light brown with a touch of green, are scanning him in return and he nearly loses confidence under her gaze.<br/>
Paz knows he's plain looking, at best. He's no Corin, he's very much aware of that. He's big and he's strong, but he's not pretty. Not beautiful. Not like them.</p>
<p>When an amused smile appears on her face, Paz reaches up and awkwardly revives his hair from the helmet flattening it as usual. “What?” He manages to ask, dreading the answer.</p>
<p>“I can't believe you still have the same haircut.” Raga's smile turns into a grin, and he recognizes that from the past. Shameless delight.</p>
<p>Giving a short snort of amusement, Paz lifts his other hand, runs the back of his index finger along the bridge of her nose and taps the tip lightly. “I can't believe you grew up to be this beautiful.”<br/>
But it makes sense. She is everything a Mandalorian should be, strong and fearless, so why not beautiful too?</p>
<p>A faint flush rises to her cheeks as Raga clears her throat and sticks her chin out defiantly. “I knew you'd grow up good looking. You always had to be so much better than the rest of us.”</p>
<p>That brings a smile of relief to Paz' own lips. Not disappointed then. Good.<br/>
Which means she might not be opposed to what he's <i>dying</i> to do...<br/>
He slides a hand behind her neck and pulls her a little closer.</p>
<p>Raga goes willingly, leans into his hand to look up at him with an ease that almost hurts to see. Her trust in him is absolute, as his is in her. They have always fit so well together.</p>
<p>But then Paz hesitates, suddenly uncertain, almost scared. He doesn't want to mess this up. What is on her mind? What are her wishes? What is he allowed to do? He can't believe he's standing here with her, helmets off and bonded by their vows. It is just too good to be true and he would rather die a horrible death than ruin this moment.<br/>
He wants whatever she's willing to give him, every grain and speck she'll give him, but he has no idea what she'll allow him to give her. Years and years of adoration is stored up inside him, but that doesn't mean she automatically wants that. She knows he loves her, but he doubts she realizes just how much.</p>
<p>As if to put him out of his misery, Raga once again proves to be the brave one and stretches up towards him, giving him courage, so he can lean down and finally brush his lips briefly against her incredibly soft ones.</p>
<p>It is a trying touch, seeking her permission, her consent, needing it, carefully hoping for it...<br/>
And Paz can hardly believe it when he feels her kiss him back with her answer.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After that first, brief touch of his lips, Raga is very pleased when he moves back down for a firmer kiss. Neither of them have much experience when it comes to kissing, but she's willing to bet it is going to be nice learning together. </p>
<p>With anybody else, her lack of experience with something would have her defensive. Her hackles would be up and she'd be charging ahead at the challenge without thought of fear or consequences, but with Paz it is different.<br/>
Something about him makes her feel calm. They face things together, always have, always will.</p>
<p>A second kiss turns into a third, which turns into a fourth, and somewhere along the line, she loses track of numbers and merely focuses on the feeling of it all.<br/>
It is surprisingly sweet. They usually hold no punches back when sparring, but this doesn't feel like sparring or any kind of physical activity she's familiar with. Even in bed, she's always enjoyed a good challenge and loves pushing things with a willing partner. </p>
<p>This? This is something else. </p>
<p>Her lips pushes and eases against his, adjusts and shapes to his, and she can feel him do the very same thing. It is absolutely mesmerizing. She could do this for hours. Until an idea hits her...<br/>
Going up on the tip of her toes, stretching up along him, Raga decides to try something she's seen others do with great enthusiasm and she's always wondered about.</p>
<p>The second her tongue touches his, she hears him make this hungry little groan and his hand tightens behind her neck.<br/>
And, yeah, when he responds in kind, she's starting to understand why this is so popular.</p>
<p>Liquid heat is starting to slide through her veins as they explore this side of kissing as well. They try the different angles, find what works best for them in between soft sighs and shaky breaths.<br/>
Raga has no idea how much time has passed when she decides she wants to change things up again. She knows how to make it even better.</p>
<p>Stepping back, breaking free from Paz' grip and lips, much to his visible distress, it takes a worrying amount of Raga's willpower not to move right back into his embrace but keep a steady gaze on him and give a calm order. “Take your armor off.” She pulls off her other glove.</p>
<p>Paz swallows hard, looking at her with dazed devotion, then his hands move to obey. He too removes his remaining glove and then starts detaching his left vambrace.</p>
<p>Ordering Paz around is usually a moot point. The man is even more stubborn than her. Seeing him bend to her will like this, it makes want claw viciously inside her. Raga shudders and starts to detach her own armor.</p>
<p>Piece by piece, they make themselves vulnerable. And when Paz, who has more to remove than her, finally straightens in just his underarmor and his clothes, Raga moves over to him again. She places her hands on his chest, wishing she was touching skin and yet appreciating the fabric instead of the armor shielding him entirely from her touch. </p>
<p>Paz leans down, eases her into a soft kiss, places a light hand by her hip. </p>
<p>She closes her eyes and allows him to steal several more kisses, each one getting more and more daring, until she decides to take pity on his neck and back. “Bed.” She mumbles against his lips. “Lie down on the bed, <i>riduur.</i>” Spouse.</p>
<p>The word makes Paz shiver and her own gut tighten pleasantly. It is so new. So unreal.</p>
<p>It also distracts them both to such a degree that Raga eventually has to give Paz a light push to make him obey this time. But he does reluctantly back away and moves over to the bed. Following, Raga gives him another nudge to make him lie down and once he's where she wants him, she straddles his stomach, leans forward to place her hands against the mattress and eases down to continue their kissing adventures without him having to strain himself. She wondered sometimes why he tended to choose those tiny women when it had to be nightmare for him to constantly be stooping down to reach them. Raga knows she towers over most of his former companions, but he still has to lean down quite a bit and that can't be comfortable over any length of time and she's nowhere ready to stop anytime soon.</p>
<p>However, she realizes after several long kisses that maybe she forgot about her own height a bit too. Sitting the way she does, on his stomach, forces her to bend rather awkwardly to kiss him, so Raga scoots a bit further down.</p>
<p>Up until now, Paz' hands have been quite passive. They haven't touched anything but her neck at the beginning and a brief touch to her hip, then her knees when she straddled him. But now they dart up and grab a firm hold of her hips, holding her still and preventing her from moving farther down.</p>
<p>Confused, thinking she's done something wrong and unable to deduct what it could be, Raga lifts her head and looks down at him with a light frown. “What?”</p>
<p>Paz's dark eyes meet hers briefly, but then his gaze slides away and it is a good thing that he usually wears his helmet because his facial expressions are far too easy to read.<br/>
He's clearly embarrassed, but why?</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>At this moment, Paz hates his own body. Hates how he can't control its eager response to Raga's proximity. He has spent so many years trying to make his body behave around her, mercilessly killing any flickers of arousal and soft want, hiding how much he's pined for her, but now there is no way he can hide how fiercely just kissing her has affected him.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Raga's voice is sharp and she grabs a hold of his chin, turning his face back to hers with a firm move. “Listen to me.” </p>
<p>Startled, worried he has already messed this up, Paz does as he's told, unable to look away.</p>
<p>“You were stupid enough to marry me, Paz.” Raga states. “So if you think I'm not going to do this at every opportunity...” She leans down and gives him a soft, deep kiss that has him leaning after her for more when she pulls back. But she merely shoves him back down. “Or don't look forward to this?”</p>
<p>The mad creature breaks free and settles herself directly on top of where his cock is straining hard against his pants and rolls her hips. The friction sends a fire through him and Paz chokes on a groan as she nearly shatters his control into a million shiny pieces.</p>
<p>“Then you are sorely mistaken, <i>riduur.</i>” Raga ends her little speech with a smile on her lips as sharp her vibro-blades. “Understand?”</p>
<p>Paz can't talk right now, would not have been able to form a sentence even to save his life, so he only gives her a weak and breathless nod.</p>
<p>“Good.” The sharpness leaves her voice and her features turn warm again.</p>
<p>Reaching up, Paz cups the side of her face and urges her down to kiss him again.<br/>
She does.</p>
<p>For a long while, they do their very best to catch up on all the kisses they had missed out on by not doing this a lot earlier. Raga touches his face with light fingertips, runs her palms greedily over his chest and indulges them both with the occasional roll of her hips that has them increasingly ready for more. Paz even gets to the point where he dares to put his hands on her, frustratingly modest at first, only in safe areas and so very gently, but he slowly gains courage when he's both allowed and welcomed to do so.</p>
<p>Paz runs his hands over her absolutely lovely muscles and curves, stunned by how perfect she is, and is suddenly struck with a fierce urge to feel her skin under his touch.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, suffering a bite to his lower lip for his crime, Paz shudders and struggles to remember how to breathe when she sends him a slightly annoyed look while waiting for an explanation.<br/>
“Can I...?” Paz helplessly tugs lightly at the edge of her underarmor. Where have his words gone? He's never been this awkward before. Not even during his very first time.</p>
<p>Raga smirks. She sits up, purposely adding weight to where she's perched on his throbbing cock and looks smugly pleased at the rumbling moan she gets for her trick, then she pulls off her underarmor.</p>
<p>Paz reaches up, knowing how soft she'll feel with just her shirt on, but he never gets to confirm that as she merely pulls off her shirt as well and then her top.</p>
<p>Paz' hands pause mid-air and he stares like an idiot. Oh. Wow. Those are gorgeous. Those are...</p>
<p>-<i>Boobs</i>, his brain unhelpfully informs him.</p>
<p>His palms heat up with a never-forgotten memory of touching them once, back when she'd grown annoyed with his staring after first realizing she did indeed have them.</p>
<p>Laughing, Raga reaches out and takes a hold of his wrists and promptly places his hands to her breasts like she had done back then, only with a lot more clothes on. Now there is nothing but warm, soft skin against his palms. “Yes, I still have them, you idiot.”</p>
<p>Paz' arms twitch, an instinctive urge to yank his hands away, an ingrained habit that touching her like this is not allowed, but he overcomes it and leaves them where they are this time. He swallows. “Yeah, uh... That's... good to know.”</p>
<p>Raga leans into his touch. Her smile now pure evil. “Do you like them?”</p>
<p>Paz can only conjure up a mute nod. They fit so perfectly into his palms, so soft and enticing.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Raga is both endlessly amused and strangely flattered by Paz' reaction. She hasn't experienced him this stunned since the first time he saw his laser cannon. His hands weren't as hesitant once they took a hold there, though. She has to let go of his wrists and move her own hands up to cover his to encourage him to actually touch.</p>
<p>He does. Slowly, at first, as if he's constantly waiting for her to slap his hands away, but gaining courage as she does no such thing. In fact, Raga can't think of a single reason as to why she'd want his hands off her right now. His rough warrior hands feel so delicious on that sensitive part of her.<br/>
She is a little surprised when he suddenly leans up towards her, but then his mouth replaces his hands, that relocate to her lower back, and she can't really think of anything but how good that feels.</p>
<p>Oh, he is skilled with his mouth. Good. Good to know.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and savoring the tendrils of pleasure running down to swirl low in her belly, stoking the fire and want increasingly higher, Raga cups the back of Paz' neck with one hand and feels the short hair at his nape. Her other hand roams restlessly over his impossibly broad back.<br/>
Suddenly she realizes how unfair this is. She wants to touch skin as well.</p>
<p>Raga reaches down and starts pulling at his underarmor and as usual it doesn't take long for Paz to join her battle and helps her defeat the enemy. </p>
<p>While he's pulling off the underarmor, Raga is already tugging at his shirt and he removes that as well, revealing glorious skin and VERY impressive muscles.<br/>
It's not the first time Raga has seen him shirtless. She knows that the armor makes Paz look massive, but he is no less imposing without it and now she has the right to openly ogle him and touch. She's not aware of licking her lips as she reaches out and places a light palm to his chest, feels the soft skin and muscle there, but she very consciously lifts her gaze to meet his.</p>
<p>They stare at each other in silence for a moment, the tension building until it becomes unbearable, then Raga uses her hand to shove him back down on the mattress and follows to claim his lips.</p>
<p>It becomes a bit of a battle after that, they just can't help themselves, trying to get the upper hand and showering the other with caresses. Paz has brute strength on his side, he is just so ridiculously big, but Raga is no weakling and is she more agile.</p>
<p>It's fun, for a while, but it's not enough. They can play later. Raga has felt the hard promise of what will be a really good time hiding in Paz' pants and she wants it.</p>
<p>Raga gets Paz on his back and holds him down with a grip on his throat, one that he can easily break if he chooses to.</p>
<p>He makes no such move, merely lets his head drop back on the mattress, looks up at her and waits. </p>
<p>Him submitting like this, it really does <i>things</i> to her. Raga is going to have so much fun with this. She lets go of his throat and starts opening her pants, keeping her gaze on him. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Paz nods.</p>
<p>She has to get up to remove her stupid pants, wishing there was some elegant way she could do it as Paz watches her with hungry eyes, but she ends up merely pushing them and her underwear down and kicking them away. Strangely enough, that seems to entice him even more. Huh. Cool.</p>
<p>Crawling back into bed, reaching out to open his pants as well, Raga is not prepared for him grabbing a hold of her arms and flipping her over to land on her back on the mattress with him half-hovering over her on his side. Battle instincts instantly triggered, she's about to fling a leg over him and roll him over on his back, but then Paz takes a gentle hold of her chin.<br/>
“Trust me?” He asks. And that is not fair. Of course she does. </p>
<p>So she stays where she is and he gives her a faint smile of gratitude before leaning down to kiss her. Soft, deep, hungry. Which, yeah, okay, Raga allows him to distract her. His big hand on her breast, his rough palm exquisite against her sensitive nipple, is definitely a lovely bribe. And when she lazily wraps her arms around his mile wide shoulders, she is almost impressed when she feels one of his hands trailing down her stomach.</p>
<p>Her man is definitely getting braver. Good. He was never this shy with his horrible girlfriends.</p>
<p>Paz breaks the kiss for a second, his hand hovering near where she wants it, his fingers brushing over the sensitive skin on the inside of her upper thigh, and he tilts his head slightly. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Raga yanks him back down into a kiss. “Yes!”</p>
<p>And it turns out; he's also good with his hands. Really good. Really, really good.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Paz loves this. Loves feeling her body heat up. Loves watching her gasp and squirm under his touch. Loves that he finds the spots to make her moan and buck against his hand. Kriffing loves that she lets him make her feel good. Paz, not some other Mandalorian. His touch is doing this.</p>
<p>Raga tries to kiss him several times, but ends up distracted by his ministrations and hides her face to his neck as she grits out directions/orders for him.<br/>
Paz would happily die for her.</p>
<p>And when he feels her fingers dig into his back, hears her breath stutter, senses her entire body quivering, Paz gives her the gentlest push to make her come. Her gasp by his ear as she comes makes his heart jump and his groin throb.<br/>
And she holds on to him <i>so</i> hard as she shudders through it.</p>
<p>It makes him dizzy with lust. It makes him want to do it all over again.</p>
<p>Drawing out her pleasure until she arches away from his touch, Paz then lets her ease down and catch her breath while he draws his lips over her ribs, tongue dipping out to taste the salt on her skin, and only when she returns to her senses does he lean up to steal a kiss from her lips.</p>
<p>She gives him a drowsy smile. “Not bad.”</p>
<p>Paz returns her smile, stupidly proud at her approval and smugly pleased that they're just getting started. He can do this all night. He wants to do this all night. Please let him do this all night.</p>
<p>Raga pulls him into a soft and lazy kiss, running her hands down his sides and makes a surprised sound when he touches her again.</p>
<p>“One more...” Paz mumbles into her mouth.</p>
<p>That makes her grin.</p>
<p>Then he makes her gasp and hold on tight once more.</p>
<p>Her second orgasm is sharper, has Raga biting his shoulder to strangle her moans and Paz will wear the mark as a badge of honor. He holds her close as she shudders through the waves rippling through her, lets his hand chase every sliver of delight she can get before it becomes too much and he pulls away.</p>
<p>Now completely breathless, sinking back against the mattress, Raga still manages a weak laugh. “I can't believe we could have done this for years...” She weakly backhands his arm. “Idiot.”</p>
<p>Paz doesn't like to think about that. He moves over to kiss her neck instead, then her collarbone and makes his way down to one of her magnificent breasts. </p>
<p>She shivers weakly at that, runs her fingers through his slightly longer locks and then her blunt nails down through his buzz cut strands. “You're growing this out.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Paz mumbles against her skin. Whatever she wants, he'll do it. He's waited most of his life to do anything for her.</p>
<p>“And you don't get to cut it. Only I get to cut it.” Raga orders in a slightly shaky voice as he switches to her other breast.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Paz will gladly be a willing victim to her skills. But that is later.<br/>
Right now, there are more important things to focus on, like making her scream.</p>
<p>He manages to kiss his way down to her stomach before her fingers curl into a tight grip on his longer locks and prevents him from going any further. Paz sends her a slightly disappointed look. “No?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we're definitely doing that.” Raga assures him with a faint smirk. “But not now.”</p>
<p>“One more.” Paz tempts her. He wants his mouth on her so badly... But her grip merely pulls and makes him move up to her level with a faint hiss of pain. There she gives him a shove and has him over on his back while she scrambles up on her knees and starts opening his pants.</p>
<p>Propping himself up on his elbows, torn between anticipation and a weird nervous feeling, Paz allows her to undress him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ever since she was a little girl, Raga has always loved how big and solid Paz is. There was nothing she couldn't throw at him, including herself, that he couldn't handle. Even Din and Barthor had sought shelter under his wings countless times. By the time he was 16, Paz was taller than some of the grown Mandalorians at the Covert. (Raga knows that there is an uncomfortable truth waiting for her on the day she takes a closer look at all her former partners, some similarities to a certain man of hers that she's never really thought about, but for now she's quite content to place all the blame on Paz for them not getting together sooner.) So, she's not surprised when she confirms that, yes, he really is big all over. And it also explains why he was so set on fooling around first, almost reluctant to stop fooling around, unlike most men she's been with. </p>
<p>But Raga has also always loved a challenge.</p>
<p>There is a stretch and a burn when she takes him in, definitely, but Paz grabs her hips and refuses her to charge ahead. Breathing hard, her hands flat on his stomach, she grumpily pushes against his grip in vain, trying to signal that she is no fragile princess, and is firmly ignored. This is clearly not negotiable.</p>
<p>By the time she's fully settled, she feels a drop of sweat run down her neck and she is just about panting. Oh, wow, he manages to put pressure to every single sweet spot inside her all at once.</p>
<p>Okay, time to move, she needs to move, <i>now</i>.</p>
<p>Resolutely slapping his hands away from her hips, which Paz probably only allows because he's completely stunned by the feel of her, Raga begins her ride and starts mapping which movements gives her the most pleasure. Which turns out to be just about all of them. </p>
<p>When Paz starts moving as well, cautiously and in synch with her, Raga has to close her eyes and hears herself make these stupid moans that just won't stop.<br/>
She's always thought Paz' girlfriends were just over-acting, trying to appeal to Paz' ego, but Raga is starting to suspect they simply couldn't control the volume because she's also starting to have the same problem.</p>
<p>Biting her lower lip hard to strangle the moans, she forces her eyes open and looks down at her <i>riduur</i> and finds some consolation in that he looks as wrecked as she feels. She can feel the tremors running through him as he's holding himself back, makes it all about her, and that won't do.<br/>
Summoning the sliver of control she has left, Raga tightens herself around him and exhales a triumphant smile when that makes Paz groan out loud and his hips snaps up against hers. Then he manages to reign himself back in and stares up at her with both adoration and admonishment.</p>
<p>Raga grins wider and does it again.</p>
<p>That actually drags something dangerously close to a keen from his lips and she feels every part of him twitch, but this also results in the stubborn fire to light up in his eyes and the battle is on.</p>
<p>Clenching, rolling, caressing and pushing... His moans start to mix with hers.</p>
<p>Despite her best efforts, Raga comes before he does. She slumps forward, panting for air against his chest, can't even be angry about it. She's too exhausted, too pleased, and echoes of pleasure still flutters inside her.<br/>
And it's not like Paz isn't desperate by now. He's trembling like an overcharged blaster cannon. He probably hates his own competitive instinct at this very moment.</p>
<p>Raga weakly slaps his arm and tugs it lightly as she leans to the side. “I'm tired. Time for you to do some work too.”</p>
<p>Paz follows as she rolls over on her back and she is a little annoyed at how he rests just about all of his weight on his arms, only leaving his hips against hers and his cock inside her. She's NOT fragile, dammit! ...But maybe that is the key? </p>
<p>Placing her hands gently on his lower back, Raga leans up to whisper in his ear; “Come, <i>cyare</i>” </p>
<p>And her words does what her body could not; he breaks.</p>
<p>Paz hides his face next to hers, arches his back and starts to move with sleek determination. He's breathing hard, his body so tense it has to hurt, and yet Raga is reminded of watching him dance as he moves against her. A flexibility and elegance that few would think he possessed.<br/>
It makes him grind against where she's already too sensitive and Raga whimpers as she can feel herself tense up for yet another burst of pleasure. How is that even possible? But it clearly is, because she can feel it approaching, thrust by thrust... Almost there... Almost there... Alm-</p>
<p>And when she clenches down on him in her delight, she feels his hips stutter and jerk and finally Paz lets out a half-choked groan of bliss, with a touch of relief, and he trembles helplessly in her arms.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lying on his back, still breathing hard, staring up at the ceiling, Paz is fairly certain he can't feel his legs and he will never be able to get out of bed ever again.</p>
<p>Raga is lying next to him, also breathing hard, staring up at the ceiling, and her hand holding his, their fingers braided together. “Years. We could have been doing this for years.”</p>
<p>Paz looks over at her, sees her is face shining with sweat and is really flustered from the exertion. More of her hair has escaped from the braids. She is absolutely beautiful. “I'll make it up to you.”</p>
<p>Raga looks over at him as well, grinning shamelessly. “Well, you're off to a pretty good start.”</p>
<p>Stupidly pleased, Paz leans over and steals a soft kiss. And because she allows it, because she kisses him back equally soft, he steals a second one before slumping back to stare at the ceiling again.</p>
<p>They catch their breaths in a comfortable silence, lets the sweat cool on their bodies, until a random thought hits Paz and he snorts an amused sound.</p>
<p>Raga looks over at him again. “What?”</p>
<p>Paz meets her gaze. “My father is going to <i>lose his mind</i> when we tell him.”</p>
<p>Raga only giggles when she's drunk, so it is a bit funny to hear her smother a giggle against his shoulder. </p>
<p>Old man Vizla has been hassling Paz for years and years over why he didn't woo and marry Raga before she was stolen away by someone else. How he could have such a gem in his life and not secure it? Had Paz seen her snap the neck of that guy with her thighs? Why didn't he propose right then and there? Was his son a complete idiot?</p>
<p>“Why did you say yes?” Paz hears himself ask the question and he snaps his gaze up at the ceiling as pure dread follows. It has been on his mind, heavily on his mind, but he's also been determined never to ask. He doesn't want to know. He'd just intended to thank his lucky stars and be satisfied with whatever she would give him. Even as he is aching for her heart, not just her body.</p>
<p>Raga rolls over on her side to face him, reaching out and drawing her index finger along his lips, making him glance over at her at least. She appears utterly relaxed and content. “Because I can't imagine life without you.” Her words are honest and plain. “Because you're you. Because you're my best friend.” There is a slight waggle to her eyebrows. “Because I finally got to climb you.” </p>
<p>Paz can't hold back a quiet laugh.</p>
<p>She laughs as well, then cups his face and makes him turn it towards her so she can gently press her forehead to his. “Because you're my home and it's always been you.”</p>
<p>Paz clenches his jaw hard, has to take a moment, then says what he's wanted to tell her for so many years: “<i>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.</i>”</p>
<p>Raga gives him a soft kiss. “<i>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, di'kut.</i>”</p>
<p>Laughing, suddenly giddy with joy and the possibilities the future now holds, Paz grabs a hold of Raga, hoists her over his shoulder and gets out of bed. “<i>Di'kut?</i> That's it. Cold shower for you.”</p>
<p>“No, Paz. Don't you dare! I will murder you in your sleep. PAZ!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zev-it time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This does NOT mean we're together. Understand?” Zev'sonya warns him, taking a hold at the top of his breastplate with the stupid yellow paint and yanks him close. “Tell me you understand.”</p>
<p>Leo nods, looks half-convinced he's dreaming. “I understand.”<br/>
She slides her hand up behind his neck, pulls him down while she stretches up, and their lips meet.</p>
<p>For a moment, Zev'sonya is distracted by how soft his lips are, how sweet and almost shy they feel against hers, but that can't be allowed. That is too dangerous. She's risking too much already as it is.<br/>
Kissing him hard, reminding him of how things are meant to be between them, Zev'sonya then pulls back and watches him carefully. “No strings. No nothing. You sure you can handle this?”</p>
<p>There is a slight flush to his face, but Leo's green eyes are again strangely confident as if he just had something confirmed instead of being put in his place. He grins. “I can handle anything you got.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya savors his surprised yelp as she shoves him backwards to the supply closet and then locks the door behind them.</p>
<p>He recovers remarkably fast, the smile back on his face, so she pushes him firmly back against the wall, crowds up against him and kisses the stupid smile off him. His lips instantly goes soft against hers, matches hers and he happily follows her lead without losing his confidence.</p>
<p>He thinks he can handle everything she got? Hah.<br/>
The tiny sound of helpless hunger he makes into her mouth when she deepens the kiss, something between a whimper and a groan, that shouldn't be half as hot as her body clearly finds it to be judging by the heat spreading through her veins.</p>
<p>His hands comes up to take a hold of her hips, but it is a gentle hold, a little uncertain, and they stay there. It is a stark difference to how her partners usually can't wait to get their hands all over her. It's... sweet. Which she still can't allow. Not then. Not now. Not ever. She can't. For his sake.<br/>
Zev'sonya pulls back, can't look into his eyes as she'd see that open adoration again, and gives his breastplate an annoyed tug. “Take this stupid thing off. All of it.” The different colors help, but she still hates that armor. She's seen too may faceless soldiers do bad things wearing that armor.</p>
<p>Leo's hands dart up to start opening the clasps and remove his armor. “Whatever you want.” He declares with a breathless grin.</p>
<p>Clenching her jaw for a moment, knowing how much he means that and not liking it one bit, Zev'sonya decides to start working on that clunky belt of his and pretend she didn't hear him.</p>
<p>Removing his armor makes it obvious that they work well together, another fact Zev'sonya dislikes, but she does like the feel of him as more and more of the clunky armor is gone and she can feel the muscles underneath the clothes there. He really shouldn't be allowed to cover this up. It's a crime and not one of the good ones that secures her plenty of credits.<br/>
She runs her hands over his chest, dangerously tempted to ask him to remove more and bare his skin to her, but they don't have time for it. No savoring, just business, thank you.</p>
<p>His hands returns to her hips, fingers carefully sliding over her clothes as they take a light grip, and he pulls her even closer while leaning down to initiate a kiss.</p>
<p>She decides to allow it. He's a good kisser; eager but not like a Kubaz looking for food, and she kind of likes how the hint of stubble teases her skin while her entire front is now getting to feel what her hands had been admiring.</p>
<p>It is also becoming evident that she wasn't wrong about him wanting her and there is a slight smugness when she rolls her hips against the growing hardness she can feel there and he makes that enticing sound again. It's equally appealing this time around, definitely, making a fierce jab of want stab in strategic places. That triggers the greed for more. Now! Patience has never been her thing.<br/>
She grabs one of his hands, enough of his silly politeness, and pulls it up to place it on her breast.</p>
<p>Leo actually shudders at the contact, Zev'sonya wonders just how much he's holding himself back, but then his hand starts to explore and even through her tanktop the feeling is too nice to think about much else.</p>
<p>For a little while, they just engage in kisses and their hands roam over each other's torsos, but that isn't why they're in this damn supply closet.<br/>
Zev'sonya steps back, breaking the kiss and leaving his hands touching nothing but air as Leo looks at her. First with worried confusion, but when she wrings off her jacket and opens her blade holsters with three quick tugs on the leather and buckles to let them fall to the floor, and he watches with rapt delight instead.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lust is thumping through his veins, he's only human after all and she is absolutely gorgeous, but Leo is even more focused on savoring how Zev is looking at him with interest right now rather than her usual disdain.<br/>
She doesn't love him yet, Leo knows, but that's okay. He'll win her over. He'll find some way. </p>
<p>He's never met anyone like her. Never been this crazy about anyone. </p>
<p>Leo had dismissed the possibility of her at first, fearing her Hutt friend would sit on him until Leo was two dimensional, but he quickly discovered that Zev herself was a lot more dangerous than Mose and yet so enticing that he couldn't resist.<br/>
She is lethal, hot tempered and has wrapped herself in an emotional armor as strong as Din's Beskar, but Leo has also seen her hidden side. She cares about Mose. Her angry eyes softened and her touch became so very gentle when the Hutt was sick. Leo saw how scared she was when she thought Mose was going to die...</p>
<p>So, yeah, she doesn't love Leo yet and she won't admit defeat easily, but Leo is ready for the battle.</p>
<p>He swallows hard when she crouches down and unzips her boots to kick them off. His hands are eager to return to her. And when she straightens and starts to unbutton her pants, other parts of him throb eagerly too.<br/>
Leo wants to reach out and help, but doubts she'll allow it. She needs this to happen on her terms. He can live with that. </p>
<p>But when she steps close to him in just her tanktop and underwear, Leo can feel his hands are trembling when he gently places them to her hips again and dives in to kiss her before he says something stupid and ruins everything.<br/>
'You are beautiful and awesome.' 'I love you.' 'Marry me.' 'Would you consider having my babies?' Yeah, better he keeps his mouth occupied.<br/>
Life is too short not to take chances, not to go after what you want, but he's not a complete moron.</p>
<p>Zev's hands cup his face and she draws him into a deep and knee-buckling kind of kiss that she rules with an iron will. When one of her hands slides up behind his neck and he feels her nails trail lightly through the short hair at his nape, he knows he would have proclaimed his love for her if he wasn't too busy kissing her. That gentle caress just feels good. So very good.</p>
<p>Leo runs his hand up her back and feels the slender muscles dancing as she moves. He reaches out to trail light fingertips down along one of her lekku.</p>
<p>The effect is unexpected and instantaneous. Zev pulls free from his lips with a breathless gasp, arching against him, her nails digging into his skin as a faint shiver runs through her. </p>
<p>Oh. That was hot. Leo feels a little light-headed as blood drains from his brain to hastily travel to more southern territories.<br/>
He instantly reaches to do it again.</p>
<p>Zev slaps his hand away in a quick, sharp move. “No.” The order is equally quick and sharp. Her almost black eyes are glaring at him, daring him to challenge her.</p>
<p>Leo pulls his hand away, places it safely on her shoulder, gives a tiny nod. Message received. Those are off limits. And he suspects he knows why; her reaction to him touching them had been instinctive and uncontrolled. She doesn't trust him with her weakness yet. That's okay.</p>
<p>For one horrible moment Zev just glares at him and Leo dreads he has managed to ruin everything even when he hasn't opened his big mouth. Especially when her hands grabs a hold of his shirt and yanks him forward, but she merely spins him around so they trade places and when her back is against the wall, she yanks him close again and kisses him hard.</p>
<p>Submitting, keeping his hands on her shoulders, Leo knows he probably shouldn't be this turned on by her pushy moves but he can't help it. One day he'll show her that she can trust him to be gentle with her, but right now he's going to enjoy this.</p>
<p>A surprised sound slips from his lips when Zev reaches down and tugs his pants open so her hand can go inside, shoves at his underwear and take a firm hold of him.<br/>
Right, okay, definitely not wasting any time. Leo shudders and has to hide his face to Zev's lovely neck for a second as she touches and teases him until he can barely stand it. </p>
<p>But he can't lose it like a boy. This has to be so good she'll come back for more. This is just round one of the battle and Leo is not going to lose.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Zev'sonya hears the broken hitch in Leo's breath against her neck when she caresses him and it makes her feel a little better after the embarrassment of the lekku incident. Until his lips places a weak, trembling kiss to her skin, unable to not worship her even as she's deliberately making it difficult for him. This guy is going to drive her insane.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya takes a hold of his hair with her free hand, pulls his head back just as she lets go of other parts of him. It makes Leo shudder, but he doesn't object, merely bares his throat so very prettily and tries to control the instinctive buck of his hips.<br/>
Leaning in, she grins a little as she softly warns him; “Catch.” Before she releases his hair and jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist.</p>
<p>To his credit, Leo reacts quickly and his hands grabs her hips to support and hold her, even as her move jostles them a bit.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya is mightily pleased to see the smug confidence gone from his face now, replaced with blown pupils and raw craving. Yes. That is what she wants to see.<br/>
Keep it physical. Physical is fun. Physical is uncomplicated. Physical she can do.</p>
<p>Trusting his grip to hold her and leaning against the wall behind her, Zev'sonya reaches down between them and finds what she wants. After that, it's easy.<br/>
Exhaling satisfied as she takes him in, Zev'sonya also savors how Leo shifts his grip, slides one arm around her ass, because his other hand flies up to brace against the wall as he slumps a little against her with a strained groan to her neck.</p>
<p>Oh, he's definitely holding himself back. Interesting.</p>
<p>She gives him a moment, can feel by the tense muscles vibrating against her that Leo needs it, then grabs his hair again and shifts his face so she can kiss that not-so-smug-anymore mouth of his while she starts to move.<br/>
That feels really nice.</p>
<p>And judging by his shallow breathing and the tiny moans she steals from him, Leo is very much enjoying it too, even as he's barely moving against her and letting her do all the work.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya can't quite decide whether she likes that, as it means she can focus on doing what feels best, or doesn't like it, as it means he's still treating her like she's fragile.<br/>
Plus, she is getting rather curious about how it would be if he wasn't holding back...</p>
<p>Giving her body a work-out she hasn't put it through in years, Zev'sonya rolls, arches and lifts herself to slide back down. She can't help herself and runs her fingers through his hair, clutching at the blond locks or his shirt from time to time when a flutter of promised bliss tingles through her core. </p>
<p>But as much as she tries, it's not enough.<br/>
She needs more.</p>
<p>Frustrated, sweaty, she eventually leans back against the wall and kicks her heels at him.</p>
<p>Leo, back to hiding his face to her neck, nods and finally starts to move.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya closes her eyes and her lips part in a silent moan when she feels his hips work against her, giving her friction and pressure just where she wants it.<br/>
Clawing at his shirt, she urges him on.</p>
<p>And, again, Leo obeys.</p>
<p>This is good. This is really good. Zev'sonya congratulates herself on the idea of deciding to jump him after all. Because this is deliciously good!</p>
<p>And it appears that they really do work well together.</p>
<p>A second kick, a little harsher, makes him put more strength into his moves. A firm grip around his wrist pulls his hand down from the wall and to her breast instead. And grabbing a handful of his blond hair guides his lips back to hers, where their kisses are more often than not broken by gasps for air and shaky moans.</p>
<p>This has to be her best idea ever.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As much as Leo dreams about being allowed to take his time and explore everything about her, worship every part of her, there is no denying that this is insanely good. Dangerously, addictive good. Teenage wet dream good.<br/>
And this round is about giving her what she wants. </p>
<p>Loving and lingering, skin against skin, will have its time later. Just not now.<br/>
Right now Leo is drowning in the pleasure of her and the moment. </p>
<p>Zev arches and squirms. Her mouth is sweet with enjoyment, but he can also see the faint frown of wanting something and being unable to reach it.</p>
<p>With heavy reluctance, and next time they are doing this in a damn bed so he can have both hands free, Leo abandons her gorgeous chest and reaches down instead.</p>
<p>His first touch has Zev bucking with surprise, then she looks at him with appreciative approval and actually keeps eye contact as he continues touching and continues moving his hips.<br/>
It's hypnotizing. He can't look away.</p>
<p>Oh, he's so in love with this woman it's not even funny. Leo was made just so he'd find her and make her happy. That's all he's made for; to give her his life.</p>
<p>And when her eyes shut, her muscles clamp down on him and she shakes through waves of utter bliss, Leo shudders along with her and clenches his jaw against the urge to either propose or lose himself to his own release.</p>
<p>He draws it out for as long as she lets him, can't get enough of her arching and shaking, watching her feel this good because of him, but eventually Zev pushes his hand away and slumps down to rest against him for a moment.<br/>
The trust in that gesture gives Leo all the hope he needs to go on with his dream of their future together. She might not know it, but a part of her obviously does; she's starting to trust him a little.</p>
<p>When Zev straightens back up again, nodding as if deciding to move on to the next point on her list of things to do, Leo switches his arm around her as he can feel his muscles complaining a little and he uses his other hand to gently cup her face, so lovely in its flustered post-pleasure haze.</p>
<p>She only allows that for a second, then she leans her head back against the wall and kicks her heels at him again. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, dangerously close to the edge, Leo does as ordered, but he tries to keep it a little gentle so he can make this last even longer. His body is 'not' happy with him, but he ignores it. He wants to make her come again, wants to feel her come again, but Zev merely kicks at him to increase the pace and power behind his moves.</p>
<p>She makes a pleased sound when he does, rewards him with some sultry kisses and even runs her hands over his chest in the most tantalizing way in search of his weak spots. She finds them.</p>
<p>After that, it doesn't take more than a couple of minutes before Leo feels the warning signs. He tries to slow down, change pace, anything, but she won't let him. She pushes, pulls and urges him on.<br/>
“I'm...” Leo pants against her collarbone, “I'm gonna... If you don't stop...”</p>
<p>He hears her soft laugh by his ear before she reaches down to grab his ass and yank him against her, making him whine at how mind-blowingly good that feels.</p>
<p>“Do it.” Zev's voice slides over him like a caress.</p>
<p>Leo is only human. There is only so much he can resist.<br/>
Using both of his hands to take a hold of her hips, Leo starts chasing his own release, lets his baser instinct take over,  and Zev's pleased sigh nearly tips him over the edge already.</p>
<p>Her hands are in his hair, caressing, tugging, then they move and her nails are only kept from drawing blood on his back due to the fabric of his clothes, before they move again and she grabs his ass once more to make sure he doesn't slow down.<br/>
No risk of that. Not now.</p>
<p>Especially when he hears Zev make these little moans at the end of her exhales and feels how her muscles are tensing up again. Please, yes, please... And as if to answer his prayer, Zev gasps and shakes, half a second before the pressure inside him finally breaks free and he's slammed with euphoria.</p>
<p>Crumbling against her, pressing his face to the area between her neck and shoulder, Leo shuts his eyes tight and doesn't bother to make a futile attempt to control his shuddering and jerking body. He does try to suffocate his shuddering groan of ecstasy against her skin, though.</p>
<p>There is a paradise and she's it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Zev'sonya leans her head back against the wall again with a dazed sigh of contentment. For once, she's not thinking. She's just relaxed and satisfied. Judging by Leo's weight leaning heavily against her and him still catching his breath, he's feeling the same. Good. </p>
<p>He places a soft kiss on her shoulder, his panting breaths caressing her skin, then an equally soft kiss by her collarbone before brushing up her neck.<br/>
His thumb sneaks under her clothing and runs over the skin by her hip just as his lips finds hers.</p>
<p>Softly, so softly, he eases her into a sweet kiss. Just a gentle push of lips, a breath of air, back in for a second push, a barely there nip at her lower lip, a breath of air, a longer and still so soft meeting between their lips.</p>
<p>It's mesmerizing. Eyes closed, Zev'sonya savors the sensation of his lips barely brushing over hers, once, twice, before he moves in for a gentle push and she hears a faint hum of approval from her own throat.</p>
<p>That snaps her out of it.<br/>
Opening her eyes, her hand comes up to his chest and she shoves him back a bit.</p>
<p>Leave-it doesn't object, but he is looking at her with such open longing that she realizes that it is time to get out of this supply closet.</p>
<p>“Let me down.” Zev'sonya orders, suddenly everything but relaxed. </p>
<p>He obeys and backs away, giving her space, and she makes sure not to look at him while she walks over to where she'd discarded her clothes. She gets dressed in silence, quickly and efficiently, but when she picks up her blade holsters and her cloak, Zev'sonya can't help but to notice that Leave-it has only fixed his pants and is halfheartedly prodding at the scattered pile of armor with the tip of his boot.</p>
<p>She glances over and sees that he looks... not unhappy, but... resigned? Not like a guy who just got laid and had seemed very happy about the experience only moments ago.</p>
<p>Irritation flares up and Zev'sonya is about to make a snarky remark, strangely defensive, but something prevents her from it. She swallows as the irritation deflates and is replaced with... guilt?<br/>
As annoying as his eternally cheerful face is, Zev'sonya almost misses it now.</p>
<p>Fine. He wants to kiss her? They'll kiss!</p>
<p>She drops her blade holsters and her cloak, marches over, grabs a hold of his shirt and yanks him close to give him one thorough, unhurried kiss. Drawing her hands up his hair, pressing her body up against his, allowing his arms to go around her and hold her even closer, Zev'sonya continues to kiss him for several heart beats longer before she leans back and looks at him.</p>
<p>He looks dazed, delighted and all kinds of hopeful.</p>
<p>Hmm.</p>
<p>“This does not mean-” Zev'sonya warns him.</p>
<p>“-that we're together. I know.” Leo interrupts with a grin.</p>
<p>“Gooddé boee.” <i>Good boy.</i> Zev'sonya replies and rewards him with another kiss. Then she shoves him away, picks up her stuff and walks out of the closet.</p>
<p>Outside, Din, Corin and Kiergan jump and stare at her as she emerges.</p>
<p>“Boys.” She greets them with a slight nod and walks down the hallway to return to her room and jump in the refresher.</p>
<p>-Don't be so impulsive, Mose keeps telling her.</p>
<p>Hah. Zev'sonya's impulsiveness has lead to some pretty good things. Like saving Mose's life back when they met. Several of those sweet black marked deals. Deciding to hire Din and Corin to help them deal with that traitor. Making sure Din and Corin hooked up.</p>
<p>Yeah, she makes good decisions. It's not like what she just did has any way of backfiring anyway.</p>
<p>For some stupid reason, Zev'sonya suddenly has a very vivid memory of the way Leo had been looking at her.</p>
<p>Unease crawls up her spine and she walks a little faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time for a little fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raga teaches Paz it is okay to have a little occasional fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raga wakes up when Paz, now her <i>riduur</i>, rolls out of bed and shuffles into the refresher. She stretches, feels deliciously tired and sore like she had done the best work-out ever the night before.<br/>
Which, she realizes with a wicked grin, that, yeah, she kind of did. Even after their intense round in bed, Paz' blessedly wicked hands took their time and made her come twice in the shower as well.<br/>
-<i>One more</i>, he'd said. Twice. Raga is never going to be able to hear those two words together again and not shiver. Talk about a successful wedding night. She hasn't slept this deep since she was a little girl and this morning is among the very few where she feels no urge to rush off to train or shoot something. If this is what married life is like, Raga can easily get used to it.</p>
<p>After a little while, Paz comes shuffling back into the room again. She has to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she sees he has yet to open his eyes. It seems like she's not the only one tired this morning, despite how he's gone through his routine of washing and putting on pants and a shirt.</p>
<p>Reaching down, Paz blindly fumbles until he finds his discarded underarmor on a chair. He picks it up and sighs.</p>
<p>Raga is struggling hard not to laugh now. How many mornings has he wandered around like this and her having no idea because of the helmet? “Paz...?”</p>
<p>He grunts a quizzical sound in response to her while trying to find out what is up and down and back and front of the underarmor without opening his eyes.</p>
<p>“There's no rush. We don't have to be anywhere. Let's sleep in today.” Raga half-expects him to argue. He's always such a stickler for routine and the sanctity of training. She does not expect him to merely drop his underarmor, shuffle back towards the bed and simply flop back down face first on the mattress with such resoluteness that he nearly bounces her off it.<br/>
Raga's revenge is climbing over him on her way to a visit to the refresher of her own, but he doesn't react beyond a slight groan of discomfort at the knee digging into his back.</p>
<p>Washing and getting ready for the day, like Paz had done before capitulating to her siren song of more sleep, Raga crowns herself the winner of the morning as she has her eyes open and intend to keep them like that. She'll head out and grab them something to eat. It will be a nice surprise for him to wake up to later.</p>
<p>Stepping back into the room, Raga does intend to put her armor on, helmet up and leave right away, but she pauses and leans against the wall to really take in the sight of her <i>riduur</i>.</p>
<p>Paz appears to have fallen asleep again, still on his stomach, but he has wormed his way over to wrap his arms around her pillow, subconsciously drawn to the scent of her and the need to hold her.<br/>
Raga admires how impossibly broad those shoulders of his are, the curve of his lower back, the sleeves of his shirt pushed up on his lower arms and revealing that lovely skin... </p>
<p>She always knew mornings were tough for him, but she had no idea how bad it really was. Stupid, sweet man. The fond smile on her face gets a touch of sadness. He's always so busy trying to be what others, especially his father, expects and sometimes demands him to be.<br/>
Really, without her, he never would have had a single moment of fun in his entire life.</p>
<p>And truth be told? Her favorite sound in the entire Galaxy? Paz would probably guess it was the sound of her fist hitting some face or her blaster firing, but, no. He'd be wrong. Her favorite sound has always been and always will be; his laughter.</p>
<p>It takes quite a bit of will-power for her to drag her gaze away from the sleeping man, even more so to keep her hands off him, but Raga clenches her jaw and puts on her helmet.<br/>
Paz is tired, he needs rest and not her groping. She's going to get them some food.<br/>
They can have fun later, if he wants to.</p>
<p>-<i>One more.</i> Paz' voice whispers in her mind and heat licks up her spine. </p>
<p>She really hopes he wants to.</p>
<p>Later, when Paz wakes up and shows far more interest in the food than her, Raga is half-tempted to feel offended but the happy and grateful look on his face makes up for it. More than makes up for it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Yeah, Paz needs to have a little more fun in life. And after watching him work out one morning and then getting down on the floor (Despite his armor making getting back up again a nightmare.) to play with Din's Foundling, Raga is <i>itching</i> to get her hands on her too respectful riduur again. Luckily she gets a really fun idea inspired by, who would have thought, the blond Trooper.</p>
<p>She had walked by Leave-it earlier as he was petting the door to a storage closet with a weird look of bliss on his face and when Hauroko, picking up some cleaning supplies, ordered him to stop acting weird, he just declared he had a special fondness for this closet. Raga has been a suffering witness to Leave-it's swooning over Zev'sonya, but the increased adoration in his eyes and how he lights up even more at the sight of her, combined with this statement about the storage room, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what had happened in there.</p>
<p>At first, Raga couldn't care less. But later she's walking down the very same hallway, passing by the supply closet with Paz next to her. The memory of him working out with that magnificent body of his, and then being so gentle with the child shortly after, flares up in her mind along with the idea and she simply spins around mid-step to a sudden halt. She places a hand to Paz' chest and adds pressure so he is both forced to stop and then back up against the door with a slight thump.<br/>
Raga opens the door with a firm push of a button and pushes at his breastplate again, making him shuffle backwards into to room. Which Paz does without hesitation or objection. His trust in her is absolute. </p>
<p>But he does glance around in the small supply closet while she closes the door behind them and locks it, and then he gives her a curious tilt of his helmet. He doesn't understand.</p>
<p>Stupid, sweet man.</p>
<p>When she yanks off her helmet, places it on a shelf, and drops to her knees in front of him, he realizes her plan.<br/>
“Raga, what...?” He sounds scandalized, staring from her to the door and back again, flinching back a little and bumping into some brooms leaning against the wall when her hands reaches for his belt. “What are you...?”</p>
<p>“What does it look like?” She replies, then pauses as her hands rests against his hips. He really needs to learn how to have more fun, but it's not fun if he doesn't want to.  “You want me to stop?”</p>
<p>His unmoving t-visor stares at her for three seconds, then he gives a sharp shake of his head.</p>
<p>Raga smirks. Then goes to work. She unbuckles his belt, eases the heavy thing down and lets it lie on the floor by his feet, before reaching up to remove the next layer preventing her from getting to what she wants to get her hands and mouth on.</p>
<p>Paz is standing completely still, fists clenched by his sides, and he quietly watches her. At one point, she has to glance up to make sure he's still breathing.<br/>
He is, but it is shallow and nervously excited. He casts an occasional glance towards the door every time there is a sound somewhere in the castle. She's not entirely sure whether he's scared of getting caught or just worried she'll bite down, because he can't be nervous about getting a blow job. She's not the first to go down on him, Raga is fairly certain of that, considering he's bedded non-Mandalorians on some of their missions, so it has to be the danger element one way or the other.</p>
<p>Paz is already more than half-hard by the time she gets her hands on him and he inhales sharply at her touch but his t-visor turning to glance anxiously at the door again forces her to ask.</p>
<p>“You sure you want to do this here?” Raga asks, keeping her voice gentle. She knows she's already asked once, she has to be sure. “It's fine if you don't want to. Just say so.”</p>
<p>“Doesn't it look like I want to?” Paz says with what sounds like a wry smile, giving the faintest of nods towards the hardening cock in her hand.</p>
<p>Raga shakes her head, drawing her fingers along him in an absent caress. “A physical response doesn't prove anything. So, I'm asking you, and you need to tell me. You want to do this?”</p>
<p>Paz draws a shaking breath at her touch and has to clear his throat to speak. “Yes.” He clears this throat again, eager. “Yes, please.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but...” Raga tilts her head, feels her braids sliding over her shoulder, needing to make sure he understands one final thing. “If you change your mind, tell me. We're partners, remember? We will fight our enemies together for the rest of our lives. We will raise warriors together. No secrets between us. Promise?”</p>
<p>Paz nods.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Raga purrs, sliding her thumb over where he's most sensitive and grins at how he jolts at that before she focuses on the challenge literally rising in front of her face.<br/>
Right. How to do this. She's never done this before due to her helmet and Raga knows the size is going to make things... interesting. Luckily she has always loved a challenge!</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Paz can barely breathe. His face is burning with embarrassment, awkwardly aware of her seeing the most intimate part of him that close, and yet his pulse is racing with desire at the situation. Also, his heart is bursting with love for his riduur that truly intends for them to be together for the rest of their lives. Raise warriors together.</p>
<p>He is struggling hard whether to focus on those beautiful words or what she's intending to do, but then her lips touches him in a soft kiss and his brain explodes. Kriff!</p>
<p>His arms fly out to brace himself and to prevent his grip from going to her hair. In an effort to keep himself still, his hands pushes hard against whatever they meet and a shelf breaks, sending a handful small boxes tumbling to the floor next to them.</p>
<p>Raga makes a smug hum, he thinks he can see a faint touch of a smile on her lips, but then she leans in again and Paz has to close his eyes and thumps his helmet, hard, against the shelf next him. He doesn't even register the shelf breaking or the items falling to the floor.<br/>
He can't believe this is happening. His hips twitch eagerly and he's starting to sweat with the strain of holding himself still. His body wants to move, but he won't allow it. He refuses to hurt her.</p>
<p>Paz is not sure whether closet sex is frowned upon or not in Mandalorian tradition. This is one of the few things not covered in the teachings. (He'd rather be burned alive than ask his father about it. ) But he knows they are breaking no rules, they are not endangering their Creed or shaming his family name, so Paz decides it doesn't matter whether it is frowned upon or not.<br/>
This is theirs.</p>
<p>Wet heat drawing him in has Paz clenching his jaw 'hard' against a guttural groan tearing its way up his throat. Oh, there is no way, none whatsoever, that she can do that and not have him draw the attention of anyone in the general vicinity of the closet, or possibly the castle itself.</p>
<p>Then she does something even better that has his knees wobbling a little and a way too loud moan escapes him before he can stop it. It's too good. She's too... everything. He's too weak.</p>
<p>In pure desperation, Paz quickly smacks the side of his helmet, aiming for and hitting the small button under his antenna that switches off his comlink.</p>
<p>The second he knows his voice will be seriously muffled, barely audible outside of his helmet, Paz lifts his face to the ceiling and his entire body shakes with the moan he finally dares to unleash.<br/>
Finally free from the fear of being discovered or fearing he'll sound ridiculous to Raga, Paz stops holding the sounds back. His body rages at him for his restraint, keeping so very still while she works him, so at least being able to voice his pleasure feels amazing.</p>
<p>Suddenly she stops, pulls back and looks up with a slight frown on her face.<br/>
Raga must have noticed his silence. Of course she had.</p>
<p>“Turn your mic back on.” Raga orders.</p>
<p>He stares down at her, shakes his head.</p>
<p>She stares back up at him, unwavering. Challenging. “Do it.”</p>
<p>Paz lifts a trembling hand and activates it with a light touch. “I can't...” He admits in a shaky voice, more than a little embarrassed yet again. She must think him such a weakling.  “Unless you want everyone to know... I can't.”</p>
<p>He expects her to get annoyed with his failure. This is why Paz is entirely unprepared for the sharp grin on her face and the realization that she's not mocking him; she's endlessly flattered.<br/>
Giving a single nod, Raga smirks, all confidence and approval. “Okay. Turn it off again.” </p>
<p>Paz wants to explain, tell her that he's usually not this weak, it is just... Well, it is her. He wants her too much. She feels too good. He's still waiting to wake up and discover this is all a dream.<br/>
But Raga is clearly not interested in words right now, because she just moves back in with the determination she shows in battle and goes back to work.</p>
<p>The pleasure is as intense as a blaster shot to the chest and Paz' hand flies back to smack the comlink off again so hard it jolts his entire helmet and the bridge of his nose is hit by the unyielding metal. The sting of pain doesn't even register. All Paz can sense is her.</p>
<p>And the heat and pressure building up under her caresses.</p>
<p>Oh, this is going to be intense. He can feel it building up to a world shattering explosion. Paz heaves for air. His arms shake with tension as he braces hard against the walls. He closes his eyes, feels everything even sharper, and a desperate whimper slips from his lips as he denies his body's plea for movement again while the growing escalation threatens to become too big.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Paz' laugh may be her favorite sound, but the muffled moans he's trying so hard to hide slides effortlessly into second place. It is adorable, but also insanely hot. Makes her want to hear him even louder, even less in control. The very thought makes her clench her thighs together in a primal urge to have his big body between them.<br/>
She needs him naked and loud next time. Definitely!</p>
<p>The heat in her blood, the craving, it makes her take her frustration out on him, determined to hear as much of those muffled moans as possible, and she's only snapped out of her blissful hell when Paz' left hand rips down yet another shelf while his right one reaches down to frantically tap warning fingers to her shoulder, telling her to stop or he'll...</p>
<p>She almost smiles again. Stupid sweet man. As if she couldn't already tell by the miniscule signals his body is screaming to her and this was the point of her plan. But she does appreciate the gesture and the choice.</p>
<p>When he comes, he sounds <i>wounded</i>, almost in agony, his control hanging on by a thread, and Raga feels another wave of heat rush through her blood as she caresses and watches. Want claws in her belly as the mighty Paz Vizla shakes and shivers and struggles to breathe under the onslaught of euphoria at his release.</p>
<p>When it eases off, his legs almost gives in and Paz has to take a step backwards to keep his balance and his back hits the wall, snapping two of the brooms and knocking over an empty bucket. Raga can't help the smug look on her face as she gets up on unsteady feet as well, seeing how <i>wrecked</i> he is. She was right; this was fun!</p>
<p>Breathing hard, Paz stares at her for a second, needs to recover for just a heartbeat or two, then he rushes forward and spins her around to crowd up against her back. One arm goes tight around her ribs, pulling and holding her tight against his front, while his free hand starts to unbuckle her belt, digs and pulls at her clothing with rough impatience.</p>
<p>Breathing a surprised laugh, Raga lets him. She should have known his pride would demand he make her come as well. His pride, and his love for her. Sweet, sweet man.</p>
<p>His towering shape is wrapped around her, any other would have made her feel trapped but now it just feels like fuel to her jetpack. She's ready to fly and he will make it happen.<br/>
His right hand slips down, under her clothes, defies the restrictions of the fabric, finds her heat and where she wants his touch. Yes. Raga closes her eyes, breathes and bucks against his hand.</p>
<p>Paz obeys, gives her what she craves, and his big hand moves with a determination and almost clumsy hunger that doesn't match someone who just got off. He feels as eager as she is.<br/>
His other hand moves up along her torso but only finds the flat breastplate under his palm and she hears the frustrated grunt vibrating through him. She realizes what he wants and despite the all-consuming heat rolling through her from his other touch, she manages to reach up and yank at the release catch and loosens the breastplate. </p>
<p>It is all the invite he needs and his hand instantly slips under, burrows under the underarmor, searches and finds, cupping her left breast in his hand with a shudder of excitement. She can feel the heavy breaths as his chest heaves against her back, how excited he is and she has to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud.</p>
<p>In between the waves of pleasure crashing over her from him working her, Raga wonders at his enthusiasm. He's already come. Why is he acting like he's the one getting pleasure from this?<br/>
No, she realizes as he shudders at her bucking against his hand again, he's not acting. He's not that good of an actor. He can't fake this greed and want. He 'is' getting almost as much pleasure from this as she is.<br/>
And she's seeing stars!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It builds and builds, the heat inside her, and she finds herself needing... She needs... Oh, she needs...</p>
<p>Reaching back, Raga takes a hold of his helmet and pulls it off to hold in her right hand before twisting her torso a little to claim his lips. THAT is what she needs.<br/>
His mouth on hers, eager and almost harsh, just like his hands on her. Perfect. She reaches back with her free hand, her fingers searching and finding no grip to be had on the cropped hair at the back of his neck. She can't wait for that to grow out and give her something to pull at.</p>
<p>Reaching down instead with her free hand to cover his, she makes him add a little more pressure and that sets of some truly lovely sparks. She shows him what to do, him being the most willing of students, and soon she's quivering and actually whimpering into his mouth as she reaches that addictive peak of pleasure.</p>
<p>He caresses and kisses her through it, drawing it out and he only stills his hand in response to her breaking the last of the countless kisses and slumping back to rest against him with lazy satisfaction.</p>
<p>Paz nuzzles and nips at her neck while she catches her breath, the hint of his scruff giving the most delicious rasp against her skin, and his hand remains below as a lingering tease against the now almost oversensitive part of her. His hand on her breast is gently squeezing and exploring the softness held against his palm, his thumb seeking out and caressing her nipple at random intervals, further establishing his obsession with those particular attributes of hers.</p>
<p>Raga allows herself a little while longer to just savor the glow of the moment, enjoying his touch and his bodily proximity, congratulating her on this brilliant idea of hers, before she turns her head a little and nudges him up from her neck to claim his lips again.<br/>
She means to have a final kiss before they start to armor up again, but Paz has other ideas.</p>
<p>When he deepens the kiss and she allows it, most enthusiastically, his hand below starts to move against her again and her body gives a surprised jolt.<br/>
“One more.” Paz huskily pleads against her mouth.</p>
<p>Grinning, Raga can't think of a single reason why she should object. His touch feels even better now, her body is so alert from coming once that the pleasure feels sharper, her blood is already hot and racing from before. And he is so very skilled with those big hands of his.</p>
<p>Touching, caressing, teasing, the touch soon winds Raga up to becoming almost uncomfortably aroused. She can't keep still, can't keep quiet, and at one point she gives him an almost harsh bite to his lower lip, but that only seems to excite him even more.<br/>
Snarling, she reaches down again and makes him increase the pressure again. “Now.” She orders.</p>
<p>Paz rumbles a breathless laugh. “Impatient.”</p>
<p>“Paz.” Somehow she manages to make it sound like both a threat and a plea at the same time.</p>
<p>Groaning, he hides his face to her neck and gives her what she wants.</p>
<p>This second round, the pleasure is stronger, lasts longer, feels fiercer, and Raga shudders hard as she forgets to breathe for the entire duration, leaving her to heave for air when it eases off and his hand stills.<br/>
Paz is breathing as hard as she is, so she breaks into a disbelieving laugh when she hears what he murmurs by her ear: “One more?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Are you trying to kill me?” Raga turns her head and steals a couple of lazy kisses. </p>
<p>Paz laughs as well. “I could ask you the same...” He cannot believe what they just did. In a supply closet! Where they still are... in this vulnerable state. It is so unlike him. So why does he just feel drunk on her and giddy like a boy?</p>
<p>“Never.” Raga says, smiling and yet scarily serious. She kisses him, making him weak with gratitude, before she gently eases his hand up and away from her with a soft sigh of regret. “But we should get out of here before someone comes along to pick up a mop or something. Besides,” she leans in for a final kiss, “I want you naked and ready for a ride tonight. You better rest.”</p>
<p>Paz stares at her, stunned, and he can feel his body already hardening with anticipation. He almost offers that they could go back to their room right now. He won't need long to recover and he can give her as many orgasms as she can handle before that. Oh, please let him do just that...</p>
<p>But, no, she's already getting decent and he accepts her decision. He returns himself to a presentable state, suddenly awkwardly aware of how much debris is scattered on the floor and the shelves scattered around as well. When had that happened? Stupid, tiny room.</p>
<p>Paz lets Raga unlock the door and step out first, but he's forced to a halt pretty soon as she stops right outside and he sees her staring at Leave-it and Kiergan standing there, staring back at them.<br/>
The blond frowns confused. “Are you guys looking for something?”</p>
<p>Paz feels his face flare up with embarrassed heat, can just about sense Raga's evil grin of pure evil, and he rumbles angrily. “None of your business, little man.” He steps around Raga, but makes sure that his shoulder slams into Leave-it as he passes him and sends him nearly toppling over while Kiergan scuttles out of his reach.</p>
<p>“Boys.” Raga greets, glee in her voice, sauntering after Paz.</p>
<p>Paz is not fleeing back to their room. He's not. He's just... walking fast. And he most definitely does NOT hear Leave-it exclaim with horror as he sees the broken shelves and items scattered all over the closet floor: “What did they do to my closet?” His voice then reaches a frightfully shrill tone. “What were they doing in my closet??”<br/>
“I just know that I'm not going to walk by this closet ever again.” Is Kiergan's mumbled reply.</p>
<p>Paz needs to punch something. His face is burning, his 'ears' are burning, and he just wants to punch something. He needs to find Din later or something.</p>
<p>“Relax.” Raga laughs as she catches up with him with utter ease. “They will still be terrified of you, even if they know you fool around with your <i>riduur</i> in supply closets.”</p>
<p>“If Din finds out...” Paz mutters, knowing she knows how much Din would love to make fun of Paz for this.</p>
<p>Raga snorts. “Paz, my stupid, sweet man, if you don't think he and Corin have been busy, doing the deed up, down and sideways in most of the rooms here, you are being naïve.”</p>
<p>Paz flinches. He does NOT want to think of Din in any compromising situations, thank you very much. “Thanks for those mental images.”</p>
<p>“You're the one imagining them, you pervert. I merely told you those two must have gotten busy in so many places here.”<br/>
Waving a hand at her, Paz tries to make the words stop.<br/>
“Which means,” Raga continues, her voice so innocent it sends up all kinds of warning signals, “that we probably have a lot of catching up to do.”</p>
<p>Mentally debating what to do after a quick clean up, find Din and punch him or hunt down the blond and threaten him to silence, it takes two whole seconds before her words reaches Paz' brain. Once they do, he stops and looks over at her. “What?”</p>
<p>Raga stops as well and shrugs. Now radiating innocence, which is just downright scary. “There has to be, what, fifteen closets or storage rooms in this castle?”</p>
<p>Shifting his weight, Paz absently licks his lips and clears his throat in an effort to hide his interest. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Raga takes a step closer to him, her helmet slightly tilted backwards to look up at him. “I know there is one on the floor below us. Maybe we should check that out tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Paz draws a slow breath. “Maybe...” He steps closer to her as well “It's probably a good idea to inspect all the supplies here. To get a proper idea of our stock.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Raga repeats. “You know, I think that would be a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>Usually Paz would frown upon anything connected to that word. He associates 'fun' with waste of time and pointless actions, but her suggestion sounds nothing like a waste of time or pointless at all. He smirks. “I'm all for a little fun.”</p>
<p>Raga shakes her head, slowly, leans in even closer and says in a soft almost threat: “A <i>lot</i> of fun.”</p>
<p>Yeah, Paz shakily decides, this is definitely going to be a lot of fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been at 75% done for quite some time and finally managed to wrap it up! And Zev-it will follow shortly in a day or two :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo's in love and Zev's in trouble, AKA 'the night at the inn'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zev'sonya walks inside and the door closes behind her, shutting out the sounds from the rest of the inn. “This doesn't mean anything. Understand?” She warns him.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Sure. Okay.” Leo hurries to stand in front of her, eager to please and just so very happy to see her there. “No, I get it. It's fine. Meaningless. Right.”<br/>
The former Trooper had clearly been in bed, judging by his bare feet and him wearing nothing but a sleeveless shirt and loose workout pants. His blond hair is spiky as usual. He looks... cute.</p>
<p>His smile makes her heart clench. This is not acceptable!</p>
<p>Zev'sonya stalks forward, places her hand flat against Leo's chest and makes him backpedal until he bumps against the bed and he drops down to sit, staring up at her with those adoring eyes of his.<br/>
A thin line of green around the blown pupils. He's all nervous anticipation of what she'll do.</p>
<p>“Get on the bed.” Zev'sonya orders.</p>
<p>He scrambles to obey, scuttling up to settle against the pillows, watches with soft disbelief as she sheds her cloak, jacket, kicks off her boots and pushes off her pants. She leaves her tanktop and underwear on. She's vulnerable enough as is and he won't care. They never do.</p>
<p>When she places one knee on the bed, she can actually see the excited shiver that goes through him. His fingers twitch against the sheets, but he makes no effort to reach out and grab her.<br/>
Good.<br/>
Zev'sonya crawls into bed and up to his side, kneels there.</p>
<p>Leo has to tilt his head back to look up at her, taking small gulps of air, all of his attention on her, increasingly turned on by the situation.</p>
<p>It's doing things to her too and she studies the human for a moment to decide what she wants.<br/>
She came there for sex, plain and simple, and they both know it. But seeing him in that sleeveless shirt taunts her with enough skin and muscle to make her want to see and touch more. She remembers how solid he'd felt under her hands in that stupid closet and can't help but to think it would be even better to have that heat against her skin. But there is always a danger to that kind of intimacy...</p>
<p>Greed gets the better of her, it always does, and Zev'sonya gives the sleeveless an annoyed tug. “Off.”</p>
<p>Leo pulls it off at hyperspeed and throws it away without looking at where it goes or lands. His focus is firmly locked on to her.</p>
<p>It might be a bad idea, but it is such a nice sight. His bare torso. And when she reaches out and touches his chest, Zev'sonya can't get herself to care that it might backfire on her. It's worth it.</p>
<p>His hands open and close into loose fists by his sides, wanting to touch in return but not daring.</p>
<p>It's rare that she gets free reign to indulge without having to give something back so Zev'sonya decides to exploit the occasion. She lets her entire hand run over his chest, unable not to approve of the solid heat, how the soft skin tries and fails to make the latent muscle under it seem harmless.<br/>
Leo may seem harmless due to his cheerful nature, but he's trained and built to be a warrior. He can be dangerous if he wants to be, she has to remember to be wary about that, not find it intriguing!</p>
<p>He has remarkably few scars but there are two that catches Zev'sonya's attention as she explores his torso. Two, small circular scars on his side, between two ribs, barely visible. They are too small to be blaster scars. They are puncture wounds of some sort, but she doesn't recognize what could have done that. She frowns as she absently tries to conjured up a credible explanation for them.</p>
<p>“It's, uh,” Leo is breathless from her caresses but happy to deliver any answer she wants, “it's from when they had to drain my lung a couple of times. After they wanted to try some other meds.”</p>
<p>Her frown turns tense, hating the thought of it and being reminded of his looming doom, Zev'sonya runs her fingers over the lower scar.</p>
<p>She's surprised to hear a soft giggle and he twitches.<br/>
She glances up at his face.</p>
<p>Leo gives her a sheepish look. “Sorry. Ticklish.”</p>
<p>For some reason, that makes her smile. And do it again.</p>
<p>Leo giggles again and shies away from her touch in a halfhearted escape. When their eyes meet, both of them grinning now, Zev'sonya feels her heart clench even harder.</p>
<p>No. No, not acceptable!</p>
<p>She goes back to business and moves her touch up to his nipple and the smile on his face is replaced with slack-jawed want. Better. Good. Yes. This is what this is about.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It happens so fast. One second she's touching him like she cares, even smiles at him like she cares, then something changes and she switches gear as quick as a speeder bike. </p>
<p>She touches to cause pleasure instead of comfort, she claims his lips with hers in a hard kiss and she swings her leg over to straddle his waist.</p>
<p>The sensory overload has Leo groaning into her mouth and he can't help the instinctive twitch his hips give at the very welcome feel of her on top of him. His pants are riding so low he can even feel the bare skin of her inner thigh brush against his hip bone and it sets his blood on fire.<br/>
His hands move by their own accord, reaching up to land on her hips and urges her a little closer to where he wants her.</p>
<p>He nearly forgets to breathe at all when she moves with his wishes and a second groan of his is muffled against her lips. Oh, that... that is...<br/>
Which is when she rolls her hips, grinds down on him, deliberately summoning every drop of blood in his body below his waits, and all Leo can do is shake with want as she keeps moving.</p>
<p>He eventually manage to make his hands move up to cup her face and pays her back with hungry and adoring kisses. She tries to provoke him into something of a battle of lips, but he doesn't care. He lets her win. He will always let her win. He wants her to win. Losing has never felt this good.</p>
<p>It takes a minute before he's able to make his body obey to his wishes and not just react to hers, but Leo manages to slide his hands down to her shoulders, run them over her back and down to her hips again. He hesitates before moving them up her front, pauses as they cup her ribcage but Zev shows no signs of minding and so Leo cautiously slides them up to cup her breasts instead.<br/>
He half expects her to slap his hands away, but gets a soft moan from her amidst their kisses instead and Leo feels dizzy with it. He absently wishes he could touch her skin as well, but the tanktop is a flimsy barrier and he will never ask for more than what she's comfortable with giving.</p>
<p>Leo inhales sharply when she does a particularly long, grinding roll against him. Yeah, never mind, this is perfect. His hands dart to her hips to make her do it again.</p>
<p>Zev grabs his wrists and pushes them to the mattress.</p>
<p>Leo hears himself give a pathetic whine at being denied, but he doesn't fight it.</p>
<p>“I told you,” Zev nearly growls, her grip tight and holding his hands down, “I'm not nice.”</p>
<p>Breathless and slightly giddy, Leo grins back at her. “And I told you,” he shudders as she moves but still manages to keep eye contact with a provoking glee, “who says I am looking for nice?”</p>
<p>She is gorgeous. She is glorious. Like a sun; capable of burning you to a crisp and yet is the rise of life in the darkness. Deadly, beautiful, ruthless and so very mesmerizing.<br/>
He craves her fire. And he absolutely loves the kindness to her that she so desperately tries to hide.</p>
<p>Leo can take everything she throws at him. He will bend, he will beg, he will be whatever she needs him to be, and he will do it with relish, but he won't break. He's stronger than she thinks.<br/>
And maybe, one day, she will trust him and she will allow him to be gentle with her.</p>
<p>Zev releases his wrists, sits up and eyes him warily. “Keep them there.”</p>
<p>Leo nods. Whatever she wants.</p>
<p>And what she wants is to ease his pants even further down, touch him until he can't even remember his own name before taking him inside of her with a smug smile at his helpless shiver and his fraying control.<br/>
- Breathe, just breathe, Leo desperately tells himself. - Focus on everything else except how good she feels. Breathe. You can do this. Just breathe!<br/>
However, his body is not working with him. It just keeps jolting signals to his brain how insanely good she feels and how he needs to move now. Especially when 'she' starts to move and everything becomes tight and urgent.</p>
<p>Shutting his eyes tight doesn't help, that only makes the feel of her that much more overwhelming, but staring up at that kind of beauty makes Leo nearly break as well. He's only human. He's weak.<br/>
And he would have crumbled completely if not for one thing; Zev is enjoying this as well. </p>
<p>He sees how her mouth softens with pleasure as she moves, the fluttering eyelashes and he definitely feels how welcoming her body is. She could have had anyone that caught her eye in this inn, but she chose and is enjoying 'him', and that gives him hope.</p>
<p>And makes him want her even more!</p>
<p>He can't take it anymore...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lost in her pleasure, Zev'sonya is riding him hard, mindlessly circling her hips, grinding down, finding what feels good and what brings her closer to that rush she knows is going to be amazing.</p>
<p>“Please...” Leo suddenly whines. His fingers are digging mindlessly at the sheets, desperate to be on her, but he's too obedient to disobey. He needs her permission. “Please, please, please, please, please....” He can barely talk for wanting. “Let me touch you. I <i>need</i> to touch you. Please...”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya places her own hands on his chest, her palms against the sweaty skin, feels the heart racing under them, the heaving movements of his torso as his lungs frantically work to get enough oxygen, and she smiles as she leans down and gives him a soft kiss.</p>
<p>He meets her lips like a man reaching for a way out of certain death.</p>
<p>Her left lekku slides over and trails over his wrist, begging for a caress, but he hasn't forgotten how that is not allowed and while he literally <i>quivers</i> with the urge to touch it, she is reluctantly impressed with his self-restraint when he doesn't. He deserves a reward.<br/>
Zev'sonya flicks her lekku away with a toss of her head, then bends back down and whispers; “Okay.” against his mouth. </p>
<p>The word has barely been spoken before he groans with endless gratitude and his hands are already latching on to her hips.</p>
<p>She really does tend to forget how strong he is. She is reminded again now, by his grip and his pull, as he moves her on top of him and bucks up to meet her. It's a glorious reminder and her brows furrow along with the guttural groan she exhales at the perfect friction. Yes. Perfect. “That's it.” Zev'sonya mumbles in drunken approval. She sits up, arches her back and lifts her face to the ceiling as she continues to roll her hips. “Come on. Keep going. That's it.”</p>
<p>His hands slides up her front, finds her breasts, trails along her arms, they try to touch as much as possible, but every five seconds they will dive back down to grab her hips again, keeps her moving in a particular way he wants, as if they can't stay away.</p>
<p>Oh, that is so good. And judging by his groans, Leo is feeling the same and he's getting closer...<br/>
His hands remain on her hips as he begins to move faster, harder, losing control, his manners long gone and replaced with a primitive need and raw pleasure.</p>
<p>Looking down at him, Zev'sonya's eyes flashes with something mean, knowing that he may say he wants not-nice but he has no idea what he's messing with, and she knows this will actually break his good guy act. No man is as sweet as this one pretends to be. He can't be. “Stop.”</p>
<p>He stops. </p>
<p>It's killing him, she can tell by his eyes, by the way his body trembles and how his fingers are digging into her hips hard enough to bruise, but he stops. Just like that.<br/>
Mesmerized, Zev'sonya reaches out and draws a finger over his lips. </p>
<p>Panting against it, Leo is beyond words at this point so he can only give the finger faint kiss.</p>
<p>He won't move, not unless she allows it, but he's begging for mercy.<br/>
He won't do anything she doesn't want him to, even if means denying himself what he wants more than air right now. While the desperation is clawing at him, there is still nothing but adoration and lust in his eyes.</p>
<p>Zev'sonya tilts her head and she realizes with a sinking feeling; she just lost.<br/>
Leo wins.</p>
<p>He's not pretending to be something he's not. She is.</p>
<p>Fear prickles up her spine and she starts moving again to have the pleasure chase it away.<br/>
Closing his eyes, giving a tortured sound through gritted teeth, Leo is thrumming with tension as he holds himself still, lets her use him as she pleases.</p>
<p>For a moment, Zev'sonya doesn't understand why he is so still and then remembers he's waiting for her word. “Come on.” She says, giving his flank a light swat. “Let's go.”</p>
<p>He doesn't hesitate to obey with a trembling groan of gratitude and eagerness. His hands on her hips pulls at her and he begins to move again.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long before the only thing Zev'sonya can think about is how good she feels. And then the clever stupid man moves his hand, touches and keep touches right where she needs it, and soon she feels even better as her entire body clenches down as wave after wave of bliss begins to pulse through her. Her eyes close and she can't breathe, just feel and she feels, yes, so good.</p>
<p>Her movements clearly makes it so Leo finds his own release shortly after.<br/>
Zev'sonya is just recovering her senses, her body still twitching, when she is once again surprised by him as Leo abruptly sits up, wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tight against him as he shakes through his moment of euphoria.<br/>
He holds her like he <i>needs</i> her close, buries his face to her neck, his mouth on her skin, and spreads his fingers wide as if to cover as much of her as possible. It is as if he can't get close enough.</p>
<p>A little dazed, she gently cradles his damp neck with her hand and tries not to think.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>She drops down on her back next to Leo and they both take a moment to catch their breaths before Zev'sonya looks over at the door. She sighs as she mentally prepares to get up and head back to her own room, where she can hopefully get some sleep after this. She feels a little calmer now, but refuses to think about why Leo would have that effect on her. It is probably just the sex. Anyone would have sufficed, not just him. This was stress-relief, that's all.</p>
<p>Leo rolls over on his side, looks at her with careful hope in his eyes. “You... you could stay?” He sees her frown and quickly adds; “I mean, not to cuddle or anything like that, just relax for a while. Hang out and rest a bit. I mean, what's the hurry?”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya isn't thrilled at the idea, it sounds dangerous, but she does consider it for some unfathomable reason</p>
<p>“Look.” Leo flops over on his back and stares up at the ceiling. “You won't even notice I'm here. No looking. No touching. And definitely no talking, I promise. I'll just watch the ceiling and try not to breathe too loud.”</p>
<p>Grinning against her will, Zev'sonya curls up on her side, her back towards him, but she doesn't leave.<br/>
After a little while, she hears a slight shift, hair against pillow, and she knows he's just turned his head to look at her. She can feel him looking. She can feel his happiness. “You're looking.”</p>
<p>“No, I'm not.” Leo says as there is a quick shift as he turns his face back up towards the ceiling again.</p>
<p>The stupid smile on Zev'sonya's face widens and she only hesitates for a moment before she shifts over on her other side, now facing him. “You're an idiot.”</p>
<p>Leo shrugs. “I'm your idiot.”</p>
<p>Unease spreads across her skin and the smile fades. “I didn't ask for you.”</p>
<p>“You don't ask for people's hearts. They are given. And I've given mine to you.”</p>
<p>Zev'sonya frowns and silence become loud in the room.</p>
<p>“Can I look at you?” Leo asks quietly after several long, excruciating seconds.</p>
<p>“No.” Zev'sonya replies, and he obeys. She considers things for a while. “I didn't ask for anything. I don't owe you anything. That was your choice.”</p>
<p>Now Leo frowns as well. “Of course you don't owe me anything.” He is clearly struggling not to look at her but he keeps his gaze on the ceiling. “Please don't tell me you came here because you felt you owed me something?” He sounds thoroughly uncomfortable by the very idea.</p>
<p>“I don't sleep with people out of some sense of obligation, you idiot.” Zev'sonya mutters. She came to his room because she couldn't sleep, because... because she wanted to see his stupid face, hear his stupid voice and just... because!</p>
<p>That makes Leo grin again, like he'd just won some grand prize. “Let me look at you. Come on.”</p>
<p>And once again Zev'sonya finds herself smiling against her will. “No.”</p>
<p>“Come onnnnnn.” Leo complains with good humor. “Pretty please?”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes and rolling over on her back, Zev'sonya can't help but to feel annoyed with herself at how she isn't annoyed by him. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Leo quickly flips over on his side, watches her with a happy expression on his face. Of course it doesn't take more than three and a half second before he comes with his next request. “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Slightly surprised that he'd have the energy for more fooling around, the sweat is still wet on his skin, Zev'sonya considers saying no. He may have the energy, but she's not entirely sure she has. However, right now it feels like they are in their own little bubble in this room, that the Galaxy does not exist and she doesn't have to be the tough one, so in the end, Zev'sonya nods.<br/>
If he wants round two, he will have to do all the work.</p>
<p>Leo blinks, surprised, then lights up with utter delight. He inches a little closer, hovers for a moment, then leans down.</p>
<p>She expects something hungry and tantalizing. </p>
<p>He gives her something soft, very slow and filled with warm affection; brushing his lips along hers before coming back for a slightly firmer contact for the longest time in the gentlest of kisses. It's a love letter dictated by his lips to hers, unassuming and giving, filled with satisfaction instead of demands, and when he pulls back; Zev'sonya feels a stab of regret.</p>
<p>Settling next to her again, resting his head on the pillow and not asking for anything more, Leo watches at her with a slight smile, like he can't quite believe she's really there.</p>
<p>She doesn't tell him to stop.<br/>
</p>
<p>Zev'sonya remains where she is, waits with a thundering heart until he's asleep and then she quietly sneaks out of the room and just about sprints back to her own.<br/>
Oh, she's in trouble. </p>
<p>Zev'sonya Lee Lewna is in deep trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment after Liita's adoption, where Paz and Raga convince each other they are both nice and pretty, and has their first attempt at increasing the family numbers.<br/>Raga is impatient to get her hands on her riduur, but Paz reminds her that he's not going anywhere.<br/>They got time.<br/>Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liita disappears outside, the door beeps as it locks behind her and there is a deafening silence for two and a half heartbeat, then Paz looks from the door over at Raga, just as she looks over at him, and he has to confirm Liita's words as he's suddenly haunted by the memory of the hurt look in young Raga's eyes as the other children refused to allow her to join their games.<br/>
“You are nice, you know? I can vouch for that. Din too. I can punch Barthor until he agrees, don't worry about him.”</p>
<p>Ignoring his words, Raga looks pained. “You think you're not pretty?”</p>
<p>Paz snorts with amusement, easily returning to his bravado without Liita's powers there to call him out on it, and he walks over to Raga and cups her face between his hands. “Me? I'm the prettiest in the Covert.”<br/>
<br/>
Obviously annoyed by his tone, Raga glares up at him. “You happen to have my favorite face in the entire Galaxy. I will not have you bad talk it.”</p>
<p>“See?” Paz points out with a softness he didn't think his voice capable of producing. He doesn't care that he doesn't have Corin's pretty face as long as she doesn't mind. Her opinion is the only one that matters to him. “You are the nicest person in the Galaxy.”</p>
<p>Raga's eyes narrows. “I had the chip switched off yesterday.” She uses both hands and pushes hard at his chest, sending him toppling back on the bed and stalks over to straddle his waist and glare down at him while he stares back with mute surprise. “Let's see how nice you think I am when you gotta stay up all night with the baby.”</p>
<p>Paz is utterly torn between the tantalizing friction of her straddling him and the incredible words she'd just spoken. “Really?” He draws a deep breath when she rolls her hips and his hands grabs a hold of those hips to keep her still. He needs to make sure he didn't just hallucinate. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Since when do I joke about stuff like this?” She counters with a touch of annoyance.</p>
<p>“Never.” Paz states without a hint of doubt, his fingers digging a little too roughly into her hips, trying to reassure her and ground himself at the same time. “I just... You sure?” While he doesn't question her ability to make a decision for herself, there is still this stupid urge to hear her say she wants this too as she'll be the one doing all the hard work if they go ahead with this.<br/>
He will love their children no matter where they come from. She knows that.</p>
<p>Raga leans forward, hovers over his lips with with a feral grin. “Paz. With your muscles and my brain, our kid would be invincible.”</p>
<p>Paz grins. “What if they get my brain and your muscles?”</p>
<p>She shrugs, leans down and gives him a soft kiss. “Then I will still love our beautiful, strong but stupid child.”</p>
<p>Snorting a laugh, wrapping an arm around her waist and flipping them over, Paz looks down at her with a grin. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She replies, easing him down into another kiss. This one a slow, lingering journey towards something that heats the blood of them both.</p>
<p> Kissing is still so new to them, the soft slide of sensitive skin, a surprisingly sweet push and ease, and once more Raga shows him that deeper kind of kissing that has him weak with want.<br/>
So this time, when she rolls her hips against him, he meets her halfway.</p>
<p>That gets him the most gorgeous little hitch in her breath before she surprises him by shoving him aside and she gets out of bed.</p>
<p>Stunned, Paz hoists himself up on his elbows to stare at her, wondering what he did wrong.</p>
<p>Standing next to the bed, Raga yanks off her pauldrons and sends him an impatient glance. “What are you waiting for?”</p>
<p>Oh. Right. The armor needs to go first. He's so used to his, to the feeling of hers, that he kind of forgot.<br/>
Paz gets up and starts removing his armor as well.</p>
<p>She's done before he is, of course, his is a lot more complicated, so by the time he's placed the final piece down, her patience is worn thin. He has just enough time to straighten back up after removing his boots before she shoves him to fall back down on the bed.</p>
<p>Laughing, he lets her crawl on top of him, straddle his waist again, and lean in for a kiss before he grabs her wrists and flips them over. Smiling down at her, he releases one wrist to gently cup the side of her face. “I'm not going anywhere. We got time.”</p>
<p>The frustration in her eyes calms and she gives a light nod.</p>
<p>“Good Mando.” Paz playfully praises her and leans down to kiss her. Amusement mixes with a sting of pain when she bites his lip, as expected after that little tease. But then the kiss turns so very soft and enticing that he forgets all about revenge. Oh, he could do this kissing thing for days and days.</p>
<p>And he's even more excited when his hands are allowed to go roaming over that powerful body of hers. The curve of her muscles and the curve of her hips, They are the most enticing things in the entire Galaxy. Those curves, along with the treasures his eager hands tries to locate on her chest.<br/>
The underarmor and shirt prevents him proper access right now, but that won't last long. He needs to touch...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gently raking her short fingernails through his hair, Raga has to exhale a smile towards the ceiling as Paz absently kisses her neck while his real focus is on a very different part of her.</p>
<p>That's her Paz. One moment, he is the calm, wise one.<br/>
The next, he is utterly and hopelessly reduced to stupid over a pair of breasts. </p>
<p>If Raga ever needs to defeat him in battle, all she'll ever have to do is flash him. </p>
<p>And yet she's never seen him fixate like this with his other girlfriends. Stupid man. Her sweet, stupid man.</p>
<p>She lifts her arms and lets him pull the underarmor off her, before his hand comes back to hover a little uncertainly over her shirt and what he really wants to touch. Waiting for permission.</p>
<p>Raga arches her back and pushes into his palm and it is close to impossible to say who makes the satisfied sigh at the contact. Those big hands of his really do feel good on her. Feel right.<br/>
But it could be even better, and as usual they share one thought, because his hands move down to tug at her shirt.</p>
<p>However, she makes him pull off his own shirt before she lets him remove hers. Fair is fair. She wants to get her hands on his deliciously massive body too. And while he shudders with delight at finally getting his hands where he wants them, she savors running hers over that impossibly broad back and the feeling of how those bulging muscles of his lazily moves as he does.</p>
<p>He's holding back, she knows he is. She can always tell when he's holding back. And while in the training room, this infuriates her, here she finds it endearing. She doesn't need him to, but she's aware of that he has probably spent years learning to moderate his strength and be mindful of his much larger frame with his petite girlfriends. It's sweet. Unnecessary, but sweet.</p>
<p>One day she will break that control of his, shatter his restraint and feel the full power of him, the idea makes heat curl up tight in her belly, but not today. Today is for something else. Today is for creating, not breaking.<br/>
Paz makes this easy. With him, it is easy to just relax and enjoy. It's strange how different sex is once you have trust in the mix as well.</p>
<p>When his mouth replaces his hands on her chest and his hands travel further south to remove the rest of her clothes and reveal her completely to him, Raga can just let herself close her eyes and be worshiped for as long as she can stand it.<br/>
He is so good with his hands. So very good. As a Mandalorian, you can't use your mouth with a lover so you learn to use your hands instead, but stars above, Paz must have made it his life's work.</p>
<p>Within minutes, her body is tensing up and Raga has one frantic hand on his shoulder while the other grabs her pillow when the first rush of pleasure ignites inside her.<br/>
She shudders and shakes, her voice caught in her throat and her muscles clench and release for a small eternity. It's warm and so good, yet sharp and merciless, just like them.</p>
<p>She's still catching her breath, too warm and coming down from that one when Paz kisses his way up to her trembling mouth and says; “One more. One more? One more.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Raga slumps back against the mattress, doesn't object as he moves back down and has to visibly calm down and give them both a second before starting all over again.<br/>
She'd feel selfish, aiming for a second release without even getting his pants off or touching him much, if not for how obviously he's getting off on this. Maybe, if he really did pine for her all those years, this is all that pent up want? It's the only explanation she can think of to explain the raw hunger in his eyes and how he is the one who will sometimes grit his teeth against a groan when she shudders and arches under his touch.</p>
<p>Her second climax has her clenching her thighs hard against his ribs, hard enough so others might have complained but it doesn't even break his rhythm. Instead his mouth covers her left breast and makes her sensations even more intense.<br/>
For a moment, Raga can't even breathe under the onslaught of euphoric pleasure. Her lips part but no sound emerges. Her brow furrows as if she's in pain, but that couldn't be more wrong. Until it really does become too much and she arches away.</p>
<p>Paz takes his hand away to let her sink back down to this plane of existence again.</p>
<p>Panting for air, eyes closed, Raga barely registers him slithering up next to her and placing a soft kiss by her wet temple. Her brain is too scrambled. Her heart is rattling around inside her chest like a detached piece of armor inside a ship doing a barrel roll.<br/>
But she does crash back to reality when she hears Paz speaking ever so softly by her ear.</p>
<p>“One more?”</p>
<p>Raga's eyes snap open. She promptly shoves him over on his back and starts working on his pants. “My turn.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Paz swallows hard, wanting her so much that it is approaching uncomfortable but still hungry to see and feel her come again.<br/>
He can do better, he can make her come harder, he knows he can. If she would just let him... “One more...” Paz tempts her, even as he has to take a moment and close his eyes at the relief of his pants coming off and easing a little of the restraining pressure. “Raga...” He almost pleads as she looks up at him with those feline eyes of hers. “One more.”<br/>
She has no idea how absolutely gorgeous she looks when she comes, how good it makes him feel to know he made her feel that, how addictive it is...</p>
<p>Raga tilts her head a little, a calculating look in her gaze and the corner of her mouth tugs at a smile. “I don't think so.”</p>
<p>It makes absolutely no sense how that gives him, at the same time, a stab of disappointment and a harsh jolt of even more lust where he's already hard and aching. Paz shudders. “Riduur...”</p>
<p>Raga straddles his thighs in a smooth movement, reaches down and takes a gentle hold of what she has her aim on, making him twitch and groan. “Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>“I want...” Paz pants, struggling to meet her eyes. “I want to give you one more.”</p>
<p>Giving a faint shake of her head, Raga seems amused. “You're impossible...”</p>
<p>Gathering his courage, Paz slowly sits up and has to exhale as the movement causes her hand to move a little on him.<br/>
-<i>Focus!</i> He scolds himself.<br/>
“One more.” Paz leans in closer to steal a soft and featherlight kiss from her lips. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Raga replies, stealing an equally soft and featherlight kiss of her own.</p>
<p>Paz' heart skips a beat. He's so pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>“But like this.” Raga continues, lifting herself up and eases herself down on his cock until she's settled on his lap and gives a faint whimper at the sensation.</p>
<p>Paz' jaw drops at the unexpected and overwhelming feeling and he only barely remembers to grab her hips and make sure she does it nice and calm, not rushing ahead and causing herself discomfort.<br/>
Oh, there is that tight heat that threatens to undo him already.<br/>
“Raga...” His voice is strained, much like the rest of him. He should have known she wouldn't make it easy on him. She never does anything the easy way.</p>
<p>With a breathless laugh, Raga leans into a kov'nyn. “Go on, then. One more, you said.”</p>
<p>Paz can't help it, he grins. She's ruthless and he loves it.<br/>
Placing his hands on her hips, he cautiously rolls his. It makes her arch against him and hum satisfied, but it also feels far, far too good for him.<br/>
This is going to be a challenge.</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Paz lies back down again, despite her efforts to hold him there, and he ignores her soft complaints as they soon turn into soft moans due to his hands keeping her hips moving.<br/>
Once he's fairly certain he has his own body under fragile control, Paz moves one hand over to build her up towards 'one more'.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Raga fights to get air into her lungs, fights to remember why she even needs to breathe, lost entirely in how her body keeps growing more and more tense. Her muscles are so tight it is almost difficult to move, but his hand on her hip guides her and the feeling of him inside makes it worth it. She doesn't even care that she's making the stupid, loud moans again.<br/>
She should punch him for keeping this part of him from her all these years.</p>
<p>Paz reaches for her sweet spot with his other hand and now it is perfectly verging on too much.</p>
<p>Her body is bombarded with sensations, feels twitchy and uncooperative, and it actually takes a little persuading before she can feel the promise starting to build, but once it does she looks with a touch of awe at her riduur.<br/>
She honestly didn't think he'd be able to do it.<br/>
The stubbornness of this man is unreal.</p>
<p>Jaw clenched, skin shining with sweat, he works her with raw determination despite how she can feel his body flinching and jerking with frustration.</p>
<p>The feeling grows and grows, forcing Raga to place her hands flat against Paz' chest to support herself while he keeps making her hips roll and caresses her where she needs it. She hangs her head low, her braids touching his heaving chest, and shuts her eyes tight under the brewing climax.<br/>
It's really no room for rational thought anymore, only sensations. Sweat trailing down her skin, harsh breathing, loud moans, trembling muscles and thundering hearts.</p>
<p>She's not entirely sure when she started to snap her hips without his help, but at some point she must have as she's doing it right now. It even drives the occasional groan from Paz. She can't stop. Doesn't want to stop. She wants...<br/>
Almost there... Almost...<br/>
Like a lightning strike, she's there.</p>
<p>Her eyes snap open and then clamp shut as it takes over. Her body clenches down hard on him, making him buck up against her in response,  then it releases only to do it again, and again, and Raga's blunt nails dig into his chest as she arches and shakes in quiet bliss.</p>
<p>Paz draws it out for as long as she can take it, only stopping when she grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away.</p>
<p>Still hanging her head low, she needs a moment.</p>
<p>His hand on her hip rubs a gentle thumb over her skin, but otherwise he simply waits in silent agony.</p>
<p>Raga wants to ask if he still wants to do 'one more', but she's afraid he'll take the challenge and she definitely needs a moment before that is even an option. She slowly lifts her gaze and finds him looking at her with such pleased adoration that you'd think he was the one who had just come out of his mind.<br/>
She moves up to ease her weight down on him, kisses him softly and says; “Now you.”</p>
<p>For half a second, she can see him consider arguing, but she kisses him again and pulls at his shoulder to make him roll them over and the movement and the echoes of her release must be enough to entice him to want a release of his own.<br/>
Once she's comfortably on her back, happy to let him fight gravity for a while, Raga is pleased to feel him move with purpose.</p>
<p>Petting his damp neck, Raga places her other hand on his lower back and wraps her legs around him. No turning back now. The odds of them succeeding on their very first chip-less attempt are rather low, but it is a possibility. </p>
<p>And to make sure, they better do this again. A lot. A whole bunch of lot.<br/>
Raga grins as she decides she really doesn't mind that at all.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Finally. After all that delicious torture, after having to hold back so hard, Paz allows himself to chase his own completion. It won't take much, he's already so close. Has been for a while.<br/>
Moving a little faster, a little harder, hearing Raga groan her approval and her heels digging into his thighs to usher him on, Paz is almost relieved to feel the pleasure starting to build towards that final, glorious release already. He feels the pressure tighten, become sharp and urgent and within reach, and all it will take is a little more... Just a little more...</p>
<p>And, yet, Paz hesitates, slows down a little and tries to get enough oxygen to think.</p>
<p>Usually this would just be one of the highlights of being allowed into Raga's arms, usually it would just be a mind-numbing and galaxy-shaking release, but now, for the very first time, it could also have consequences.</p>
<p>“Paz...” Raga groans, bucking up against him and her fingers dig into his back.</p>
<p>Paz nods, tries to buy himself time to regain the ability to speak to ask her, again, if she really does want this. “You... sure?”</p>
<p>Her reply is an annoyed growl and she gives his shoulder a hard push, making him return over on his back. She follows, sits up and all he can do is gasp for air, grab her hips and hold on, as she moves them to his completion with a determination that shatters any doubt he has and any chance of holding back. As always, when he hesitates, when he stumbles, she's there to catch him.</p>
<p>He trust her. Completely.<br/>
Paz lets himself fall.</p>
<p>The pressure breaks, euphoria floods him as he comes and he clenches his teeth hard against the mix of a whimper and a groan that tears free from his throat. He shakes with sharp bliss as Raga continues to move, demands everything he's got, and his body responds eagerly at her goading.<br/>
It goes on forever, not long enough and far too long. It's familiar and brand new. It's exhilarating and terrifying. It's so good, it always is with her. It's perfect.</p>
<p>And the second it starts to ease, when the crashing waves rushing out of him becomes gentle, Paz needs her closer and tugs her down to hold her against his heaving chest.</p>
<p>She lets out a breathless, little laugh. Sounds triumphant. Smug. Just how he loves her.<br/>
But the idea that this little romp might actually result in a baby is still too unreal.</p>
<p>“I get to tell Barthor.” Paz eventually mumbles against her hair.</p>
<p>That brings another laugh from her, this one with a touch of evil and makes him wish he could recover fast enough for a round two right away. Raga places a semi-gentle bite on his chest. “Fine. But you better record his reaction.”</p>
<p>Paz gives her lovely behind a light smack as retaliation for the bite. “Deal.” He eases her away and both of them over on their sides to face each other, grunts softly as his own body is still hypersensitive, and then slides his hand down her front. “So... one more?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Raga meets his gaze with slight disbelief and shameless glee. “If you insist.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>